Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 PERFORMATIIVSUS 2 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 PERFORMATIIVSUS 2. KOMPOSITSIOONITEOORIAD planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2015. PERFORMATIIVSUS 2. KOMPOSITSIOONITEOORIAD. 3.-11.1.2015 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 teemaks on PERFORMATIIVSUS 2. KOMPOSITSIOONITEOORIAD. Kavas on sümpoosion "Muusikalise kompositsiooni mõtestamine", kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Koostöös Pärnu Ooperi, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia ja Eesti Kunstiakadeemiaga toimub erinevate ekperimentaalsete muusikainstrumentide töötuba. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Performatiivsus" Vikipeedias. Mõiste "Kompositsiooniõpetus" Vikipeedias. Projekti QuerKlang Eesti allprojekti planeerimine toimub lehel QUERKLANG EESTI. Planeerimisprotsess * P 12.1.2014 kell 11-13. Pärnu hotell Victoria. PNP 2014 arutelu - PNP 2015 planeerimiskoosolek. Audiosalvestis Sümpoosion | Symposium. Kompositsiooniteooriad: Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2015 sümpoosion Kuigi muusikateose analüüsimiseks leidub palju erinevaid võimalusi, lähtub enamik meetodeid siiski teosest kui lõpetatud ja valmis tekstist. See tähendab, et analüüsija on algusest peale teadlik teosest kui teatavat laadi tervikust, mille valguses teost moodustavaid komponente aprioorselt vaadeldakse. Sellisena peegeldab analüüs aga vaid riivamisi komponeerimis- ja kuulamisprotsessi, mis ei väljendu niivõrd struktuuri, kuivõrd pidevalt muutuva situatsioonina. PNP2015 sümpoosioni eesmärgiks ongi seekord keskenduda teosele eelkõige looja ja kaaslooja – s.o helilooja ja kuulaja – perspektiivist lähtuvalt. Sümpoosioni peaettekandjad on Paul Beaudoin (Fitchburg University/Tallinn University Department of Music Fulbright scholar Spring 2015). Theorizing musical composition: the analytic symposium of Pärnu Days of Contemporary Music Although there are several ways to analyse a musical work, most methods tend to handle it as a finished and complete structure. It follows that, in analyzing the musical work, one is constantly aware of it as a kind of unchanging whole, which in turn affects the way one sees its constituent parts. As a result, analysis reflects only partially the dynamic processes that represent composition and listening thus implying that the aforementioned processes are better described in terms of a constantly changing situation rather than that of a fixed entity. This year the PDCM symposium aims at discussing the musical work from the perspectives of its creator and co-creator, i.e. composer and listener respectively. The main speaker of the symposium is Paul Beaudoin (Fitchburg University/Tallinn University Department of Music Fulbright scholar Spring 2015) Osalejad | The list of participants ( . ) # Paul Beaudoin (Fitchburg University/Tallinn University Department of Music Fulbright scholar Spring 2015) # Raivo Kelomees (Estonian Academy of Arts) # Kerstin Wiehe (QuerKlang Berlin) # Jennifer Aksu (QuerKlang Berlin) # Christian Fischer (Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre) # Hans-Gunter Lock (Estonian Academy of Arts / Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre) # Gerhard Lock (Tallinn University / Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre) # Kerri Kotta (Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre) # Jaan Ulst (Tallinn University) # Vlady Bystrov (Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre) # Scott Miller (St. Cloud State University - Department of Music, Estonian Academy of Music and Theatre - Electronic Music Studio) Ajakava | Program ( . ) Reede | Friday 9.1.2015 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Kompositsiooniteooriad | Theorising musical composition 9.30 introduction 10.00-13.30 session I :10.00 Keynote. Paul Beaudoin. From this moment on :11.30 Raivo Kelomees. Designing audience participation in visual and interactive art :12.30 Scott Miller. Sonic Ecologies, Mobiles and Orreries: Programming Interactive and Autonomous Behavior in Sound 13.30 Lunch 15.00-17.30 session II :15.00 Christian M. Fischer. Animated Notation :15.30 Hans-Gunter Lock. Modal and tonal chord progressions in the Bohlen-Pierce pitch space. :16.00 Vlady Bystrov. Extended perspectives in modern improvisation: from re-interpretation to instant composition - structures, techniques, instruments :16.30 Jaan Ulst. Dancer as a dance maker. Looking at possibilities of how to include folkdancers into the process of making dances :17.00 Gerhard Lock, Kerri Kotta. Further developed principles of score-based salient feature analysis focusing on tempo, dynamics and contour parameteres 17.30-18.00 discussion. Moderator of discussion Kerri Kotta 19.00 kontsert | concert. Pärnu Vanalinna põhikool | Pärnu Old Town Elementary School (Nikolai 26, Pärnu). Repoo Ensemble. Noorte helilooming. Moderator of discussion Mart Jaanson 21.00 kontsert | concert. Pärnu Vanalinna põhikool | Pärnu Old Town Elementary School (Nikolai 26, Pärnu). Eksperimentaalsete muusikainstrumentide töötoa lõppkontsert Laupäev | Saturday 10.1.2015 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Kompositsiooni- ja kuulamisstrateegiate rakendamine | Compositional and listening strategies in action 10.00 demonstration I. Project of experimental musical instruments. Erik Alalooga, Andrus Kallastu, Postinstrumentum 11.30 demonstration II. Animated notation. Christian Fischer 13.00 lunch 15.00 demonstration III. QuerKlang. Kerstin Wiehe, Jennifer Aksu 16.30 final discussion. Moderator of discussion Paul Beaudoin 19.00 maratonkontsert | marathon concert. Pärnu Vanalinna põhikool | Pärnu Old Town Elementary School (Nikolai 26, Pärnu). KOMPOSITSIOON-IMPROVISATSIOON :Kai Kallastu (sopran | soprano) :Leonora Palu (flööt | flute) :Paul Beaudoin (klarnet, eletroonika | clarinet, elecronics) :Aare Tammesalu (tšello | cello) :Diana Liiv (klaver| piano) :Christian Fischer (animeeritud notatsioon | animated notation) :Kõik Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevadest osavõtjad | All participants of Pärnu Days of Contemporary Music Pühapäev | Sunday 11.1.2015 11.00 Hotell Victoria. arutelu | discussion Töötoad Eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid Sügis 2014. Eesti Kunstiakadeemia. Eksperimentaalsete muusikainstrumentide ehitamise kursus. Juhendaja Erik Alalooga 3.-9.1.2015. Pärnu Vanalinna Põhikool. Heliloomingu töötuba Märksõnad: kontrapunkt :Juhendaja Andrus Kallastu :Osalejad: Erik Alalooga, Taavi Suisalu, Urmas Lüüs, Tanel V. Kulla, Marianne Jõgi Praktiline info Ainepunktid Majutus / Accommodation Majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Korraldajate poolt makstud majutus PNP 2015 majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu PNP 2015 sümpoosionist osavõtjate majutus toimub hotellides Victoria ja Villa Artis. Osalejate omafinatseeritud majutus Soodsa majutusvõimaluse leidmiseks Pärnus soovitame kasutada lehte http://www.visitparnu.com/et/puhkajale/majutus-2?c_1=1&sortgroup=2&limit=50 Toitlustamine Tasuta toitlustamine Osavõtjate tasuta toitlustamine toimub järgmiselt Toitlustamine oma raha eest